


There's no happy Ending in this fairytale

by Artemys_s



Series: Sanders Sides; Not a Fairytale Ending [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape, Attempted Sex, Attempted Suicide, Depression, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Human AU, I cried writing this, M/M, Mental Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Rape, Underage - Freeform, attempted overdose, selfharm, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemys_s/pseuds/Artemys_s
Summary: !Human! AU Sanders Sides"There's no happily ever after in my fairytale..." His tears hit the page."There's no happily ever after for me at all.."





	There's no happy Ending in this fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!  
> This story is not for people who are easily disturbed or have certain triggers. Please do not kill me... I died writing this story and I promise it will never happen again...

_Tick... Tick... Tick..._

The sound of the clock above his head was louder than anything he'd ever heard in his life. Virgil rolled over onto his side and curled up on himself, his naked body trying to reject the sheets on top of him. He wanted to reject anything he was given in this house at all. He wanted to leave and never come back. The soft snoring next to him made him assume that his partner had tired himself out with their... little... session. Of course... as usual... Virgil hadn't even wanted it in the first place. His arms wrapped around himself in disgust. Why... why did he let this happen to himself?! He was a monster to himself. Maybe he deserved this? Virgil covered his mouth and sobbed quietly if Sam heard him he would be hit for sure. God... if only he could get to Patton... escape this stupid city... escape this living hell he was living over and over again.

**Flashback.**

**"G-Get off me!" Virgil cried, thrashing his body weight desperately as his tears streamed down his face and his scared eyes looked up at the male. Sam laughed and dug his nails deeper into the thrashing boy's wrist, making him cry out in pain. "You'll feel so good Virgil~ I promise~" He purred and pinned Virgil's arms above his head with one hand, undoing the buckle of his pants. Virgil cried and begged, "n-no! Please- don't!" The male on top of him got his pants down and shoved his tongue into Virgil's mouth hungrily and he bit it. "Get off- AH!" He screamed, "S-Sam please!" Sam rolled his eyes, "you don't want me to stop- admit it you dirty slut." Virgil sobbed helplessly as the lovemarks were placed on his neck- one by one.**

**Then came the worst part...**

**Virgil threw his head back and cried loudly as an overwhelming pain took his entire body- engulfed him in the flames of hell that swallowed him whole. There was no pleasure in this- it hurt! It didn't help that Sam had no intentions in going soft at all, and he was desperately crying for it all to stop. If God was real... why was he making Virgil go through this? What did he do that was so bad to him? "Stop... please... it-it hurts..." Is all he could mutter before Sam stopped listening and the real pain began. The slapping, hair pulling, biting... all of it.**

He sat up from the bed and stood up, heading for the bathroom. His legs were shaking as they did every time, eyes watering and skin pale, drained of any colour he had possessing himself previously. Virgil looked at the mirror and he flinched at the sight. On his neck and collarbone were dark purple marks, he had a black eye and bruises loitering on each limb at least. Then there were the arms that were lined with scars, scars from cuts. Then there were cuts, new and old, what was he even doing alive anymore? All he was- was a puppet to a sick man who had kidnapped him as a child and kept him as some kind of sex toy. Kept him as his stress relief. Virgil was told he was a beautiful boy and had grown up to become handsome, but that was coming from his captor. No one else.

If Virgil attempted to get help? People around him would get help. He would get hurt. People he cared about would get hurt. He covered his mouth with his badly bruised hand that was bandaged all around to his elbows, crying silently to himself. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to let Sam suffer and not give him the satisfaction of this anymore. Virgil just wanted it all to end! Slowly he opened the drawer next to the bathroom sink and grabbed the razor, biting his lip harshly and looking at his wrist. No... he couldn't... not yet... He looked to the phone on the side f the counter that Sam kept and he looked at a message. "Run Virgil. Run while you can." 

_"Run..."_ Virgil quietly muttered to himself. He had to do this. He had to escape the hell that he had been placed in. He put the razor down and packed everything that belonged to him that sat in the bathroom in a big backpack, then his belongings in the bedroom. To Virgil's relief, Sam was a heavy sleeper. He quickly slipped on a black shirt with black skinny jeans that belonged to Sam, some black and white converses, his black hoodie and the phone that sat in the bathroom. Virgil rushed to his side drawer and grabbed the only thing of his that was in there, his headphones and double checked to make sure that was it. His eyes glanced over to Sam once before his feet thundered to the front door and he rushed out of the house, running as fast as he could away from the entire area.

His teeth were clenched tightly together, his hands were balled into fists as he ran, he was finally gone... He was finally away from that monster...


End file.
